Be a doll
by Veganaise
Summary: Two years after The Nightmare Before Christmas takes place, Jack and Sally get engaged. Planning to marry after Christmas, they make arrangements immediatley. During Christmas however, Santa brings a toy that might distract Jack from marrying Sally.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas.

-

"Jack?" Sally called from somewhere.

Jack woke with a start and stood up immediately. He was trying to get at least a fifteen minute nap before someone called on him. Then he sighed; today had been a very stressful day.

He was in the Town Hall offices preparing for tomorrow night: Halloween. And of course there were last minute changes to the decorations, people coming at him from here and there needing something to be fixed, rehearsed or, whatever. Jack was tired of it. And tired in general, he rarely got sleep this time of year. Of course he was happy to see Sally under any circumstances because he loved her more than anything else in the world.

But he was still exhausted.

"Yes?" he said, sitting back down. He could hear her uneven footsteps coming towards his office.

"Jack, I think you'll be happy to know-" She opened the door. "-that I finished it in time for Halloween." She then produced a black cape, long with orange pumpkins and whiteish gray spiders embroidered on.

She showed it to him.

"Oh Sally," said Jack, standing up and walking over to her. "It's beautiful, you're a genius, how did you do it?" said Jack examining the fine details of one if the pumpkins.

Sally just smiled at him, happy he liked it.

"Sally it's absolutely perfect, it's what every Pumpkin King should have. Thank you thank you." Jack hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek.

Sally continued smiling and then said with her head bowed: "I must go, but I'll see you tomorrow, at Halloween…"

-------

A chilly wind blew through the streets of Halloween Town. Everyone was too distracted to notice however; there was too much commotion. They were singing their usual favorite: 'This Is Halloween' loudly, and of course at the end of the song everyone expected Jack to burst out of a random corner, scaring everyone. But to no avail: Jack didn't come. People were whispering throughout Guillotine Square, wondering if Jack would ever come. Suddenly, from the sky came a black hooded figure came floating down, the chilly wind increasing. Everyone had its full attention. It went, floated around in a graceful backflip and then a crash of lightning struck it in its place: There was Jack, putting on a scary face, frightening everyone, with the cape Sally made, of course.

Everyone cheered. Jack bowed a few times and them people started to swarm him.

Trying to escape the fans and the crowd, Jack removed himself and Sally-whom he found almost instantly-, to the graveyard at Curly Hill.

They were walking, holding hands, talking and Jack felt so at ease in her presence. He resented the fact that just four words that he wanted to say to Sally made him anxious and he knew that whatever the answer was, he'd never have to ask them again, but he feared her answer would be not to his liking. But it had to be right, it was the perfect time, perfect feeling, perfect everything. So he plucked up the courage and pulled the ring out of his pocket that he had kept in there for a year and a half, still looking perfect and beautiful.

He bent down to one knee and held her hands.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Sally stared at him sympathetically. "Your hands are cold." she said.

"Yes, I know, because all the heat is in my heart, with love for you. Please, Sally." said Jack standing up "Answer my question, I can bare no longer this painful waiting. Will you marry me?" he pleaded.

"Yes. Yes, I love you Jack!" Sally thrust her arms around him and Jack picked her up, carrying her away into the darkness of the graveyard.

-

A/N: Good, bad? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas.

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers!

-

News of the engagement spread quickly. The fact that Jack Skellington asked to marry Sally seemed to surprise some people. Jack was so elaborate and extravagant while Sally was, plain, and humble. No one could see her as a Pumpkin Queen of any kind. The thing is, is that people thought Jack was too good for Sally. And that is that.

"Jack? Jack!"

"Yes Sally?" Jack sat up a little straighter, in attempt to hear Sally better than he could already, for she was in the living room of his house quite a distance from where Jack was sitting in the kitchen. It was two weeks since Halloween and their plans to marry in January set them in a tight schedule to get everything prepared on time.

"Roses or wisteria?"

"Outside or in?"

"I haven't decided."

"How about inside?"

"Why inside?" asked Sally.

There was silence.

"Okay, then outside." said Jack who had went over to the living room during the silence. He saw Sally sitting on the couch with a lot of wedding books and magazines on the coffee table, a pen in her hand and a magazine on her lap. Jack stood looking down at the page she was on. It read:

_Flowers! Dead or alive, it's the thing to make your wedding one to remember! Order Now!_

Then there was a list of phone numbers and contact information at the bottom of the page, but Jack didn't read them.

"Well inside is rather…old-fashioned. And stuffy, I find it quite remarkable." Sally looked up at Jack, who shrugged.

"Well then lets have it inside." Jack said. "We could have it in the Spooky Theatre downtown."

Sally smiled. "I like that idea."

"Me too. Its quite extravagant."

"Unlike me…" Sally looked down. "Do you think I'm simple and boring?" she asked Jack.

"Where did you get that idea?" he said.

"It's what everyone in Town is saying. And don't look at me like that I know you knew."

Jack hesitated, thinking about what to say. "All The Mayor asks me these days is if I think I made the right decision for myself. I know deep inside my bones I have. There is a beauty that shines from the inside out on you, making you radiate so brightly it is intoxicating."

There was a long pause.

"Sally?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I just said-"

"Not that one."

Another awkward silence followed this.

"Roses or wisteria?" Sally finally asked. They both smiled at each other.

-

A/N: Yes, I know, things are moving a little slow. That's why this chapter is so short. Don't worry something happens in the next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter…unfortunately.

A/N: Love to all of my very special reviews and reviewers. Thank you!

-

There was much commotion around Guillotine Square this morning. A big, green shiny box with a gold ribbon had appeared next to the fountain overnight. The three Mr. Hydes saw it first followed by the Werewolf. Then the Corpse Kid and the Mummy saw it. Pretty soon the whole town was dancing around Guillotine Square, singing and whispering: "What's this?" No one knew what to do with it because it was marked to Jack Skellington but no one had seen him for at least a day.

Sally had been on her way to the Graveyard when she saw a bunch of people crowding around the square. The Harlequin went up to her.

"Have you seen Jack anywhere?" it asked.

"Not today, why what's going on?" Sally asked confused, trying to peer over the crowd.

"A present!" The Harlequin said excitedly. "For Jack! From Mr. Sandy Claws!"

"Sandy Claws?" She gasped.

Sally rushed to Jack's house immediately and did not even bother to knock, let alone close the door. She went up the stairs as fast as she could (rather difficultly, being a ragdoll) and into Jack's room, where he was sleeping.

She sighed and smiled. "How did I know?" she said aloud, and went over to the bed to sit.

"Jack?"

He stirred and turned on his opposite side facing Sally now, but still sleeping.

"Jack." she shook him. "Wake up."

Jack opened his eyes.

"Sally?" he croaked. "Am I dreaming?"

"No." she chuckled. "Apparently there's something for you in town, from Sandy Claws."

"Is it Christmas?" Jack asked sitting up.

In about half an hour Jack and Sally were out of his house and into Guillotine Square, pushing around the crowd of people to get inside so they could see what it was. It was about the same height as Sally, perhaps a bit shorter.

"I like the gold ribbon." said Sally, touching it.

"Here's the card." Jack pulled it off the green wrapping paper.

It read:

_Jack,_

_Just a little something that is fun to look at and I thought you might enjoy it this Christmas. _

_Happy Halloween! (or Merry Christmas)_

_-Santa Claus_

_P.S. I heard about you engagement. Nice choice, she's the only one who makes sense in Halloween Town._

Once Jack was finished, he said: "So who wants to see what's inside?"

There was an exited murmur throughout the crowd.

Since Jack was the only one tall enough to see over the box, he had to open it himself. We won't go into details about how he opened it; it is much to boring to hear. We can just skip to the part when the box burst open and everyone stared with wide-open eyes at it.

It was a doll. A long, white tutu stuck out and she had a red bow on top of her low, center part bun. The bodice of the tutu was red on top, white on the bottom with black string tying it up. On the back there was another bow where the tutu and the bodice met. She had blonde hair, rosy cheeks and was smiling a winning smile. She had a big wind up metal piece on her back.

"I think you go like this," said Jack winding it up.

The doll's feet moved into a crossed position and her body bent at the waist, so her tutu stuck out and up. Once Jack stop winding her up, he stepped back. Her stiffly bent arms began to slowly, jerkily move upward and then her torso until she was upright again. Then she danced. She moved around in circles and stood up on her toes and gracefully lifted her leg up high. It was truly amazing.

When she finished she went back into her crossed leg position with her stiff arms and torso bent at the waist, the same position she was in before she started dancing again.

"Wow," Jack said. "That was wonderful! How did you guys like it?" Everyone nodded, kind of surprised and amazed, but kind of disappointed that it wasn't something more gruesome or Halloween-ish. But Jack never got over his love for all things unfamiliar, and that same strangeness he felt a few years ago began to creep up inside him and the magical feeling he felt has overpowering his soul. The crowd dispersed almost as quickly as it came and Jack picked up the doll to bring to his house.

"Sally, wasn't that just amazing?" Jack said to Sally as she was walking alongside him with the wrapping paper.

"Yes, it was pretty interesting," said Sally. "Listen Jack, I've got to ask you-"

"Yes, it's all taken care off." said Jack dancing happily along.

"You mean you've called all the people on the list I gave you to make arrangements?" Sally said with a hopeful smile.

"Err, no. I'll do that later, I meant she's going to stay at my house and tomorrow I'm going to ask Finklestein to see if he can make her alive, he's done that before, hasn't he?"

Sally stopped in her tracks; too kind to tell Jack she didn't think it was a good idea.

-

A/N: Cool another chapter…FINALLY! I think it's a freakin miricle!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh boy. It's been about 1 and ½ years since my last chapter. For those of you that have been with me and are still with me, thanks. And for all the newcomers I welcome you all. I hope I haven't lost my touch… By the way, this chapter picks up directly from where I ended last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh. Get a life.

-

"Jack." called Sally as she hurried to catch up with him.

"You are going to get that stuff done, right?" Sally asked.

"Well, I if I have time." Jack answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well things could get busy with my new toy." he said.

"Jack, this is our wedding we are talking about!"

"Okay, well I'll try to get things done."

"Ugh!" Sally said turned on her heel and stormed off.

It was probably the most out of character thing she had ever done.

After that, Sally wandered through the windy roads of Halloween Town. Thoughts were racing in her head; they popping in and out like firecrackers.

"_What on earth am I going to do?"_ she thought.

"_Why does he get so distracted?"_

"_I can't do this whole wedding by myself."_

"_Is he going to help me?"_

Sally sighed so loud she made the bats hanging upside-down in the trees stretch their wings, as if they felt her discomfort. A cat shrieked and ran away as she walked past. Sally continued on for about half an hour.

"_Am I overreacting?" _She asked herself at last.

"_Yes."_ A voice that seemed quite different from her own answered Sally inside her head.

Sally sighed even louder than last time, and more animals stirred as if they knew exactly what was going on.

"_Okay. I am overreacting. Nothing has happened, really. Yet." _She thought to herself.

"_I will just keep Jack focused, that's all he really needs right? He can play with whatever toys he wants. I should be happy! Our first wedding gift! I'm probably just being selfish about this whole thing."_

Sally threw away her old attitude like you might toss a paper wad into a garbage can and came back to Jack at his house felling a lot more like herself.

"Jack." she said as she entered through the front door.

He was sitting on the couch.

"Sally." he said and rushed to meet her. "Come in."

She did and they stood in the hall with an awkward silence.

"I should have never gotten angry with you like that." "I was being irrational." They both tried to speak at once, not understanding the other person.

Another silence passed.

"Sally I'm sorry." said Jack. "Of course I can do my part in the wedding plans. I was just caught up in the excitement. I'm so sorry for my behavior. Would you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Oh Jack. Of course I will forgive you. We were both being absurd at the time. I'm sorry too."

The couple hugged each other and Sally couldn't fight to stop the tears pouring down her face.

"Sally." said Jack.

"Yes." Sally answered, still locked in their embrace

"I love you."

-

A/N: How was it? : D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys sorry for my last chapter. I do realize it was really short and kinda pointless, so I apologize. Just trying to get back into the swing of things. Also, feel free to read my other TNBC fanfic, 'Just Their Luck'. It's sort of an experiment of mine. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise more length and depth this time! :D

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

-

That night, Jack did not sleep soundly. Nightmares happen frequently in Halloween Town, grasping their spindly fingers upon the townspeople's minds. This time, it wasn't a nightmare so to speak, but derived from the roots from where they came. Whatever it was, it was definitely something to think about.

Jack dreamt he was sailing the ocean blue. He was the captain of his fine ship, with sails that looked like witches hats and a helm that looked close to a pumpkin's shape. The wind was blowing and the sun was shining. Jack stood close to the helm, happy to feel the breeze in his face. All was well. Suddenly, lightning struck and the picturesque scene vanished, leaving Jack fighting the crazy thunderstorm that had erupted. Apparently the ship had just sprung a leak and, as Jack could see below on the deck, it was slowly filling with water. Desperate, Jack looked to see if there was any close land. Instead, he saw Sally's head poking out of the water. She looked so serene, despite the chaos around her, and Jack admired her tranquility. She reached her ragdoll hand out to him, beckoning Jack.

"Jack," She said. "Come to me."

Jack leaned over the boat and reached his hand over to meet hers. The boat wasn't very large, so it was easy to grab her hand. She pulled him in the water, and Jack found that he didn't hear the roaring wind and rain in his ear, also he was without the struggle of keeping himself steady in the crashing waves. Next to her, it was calm, yet exciting because he got to see the terrible picture of the storm. The couple watched as the boat fought the tempest winds and waves. But there was something wrong. The boat was different than it had been before the storm. I suppose Jack was too busy trying to save himself on the boat to see the changes then. Now they were as clear as carefully polished glass. And Jack noticed. On the back of the ship there was a giant bright red bow and something was wrong with the sails. They were still witches hats but now instead of purple like they were before, they were pure white. Jack watched it thrash about without caring. The only thing that was on his mind was that he was happy that him and Sally were safe together. Lightning zapped in front of Jack's face, his dream vanished, and he woke with a start.

The sun attacked Jacks eyes as he sat up in his bed and he hastened to close the blinds. His dream was still vivid in his head, so close to being there he almost could feel the water rushing up to his waist.

But there was something else on his mind.

Downstairs there was the lovely toy Sandy Claws had given him for a wedding gift. Jack hurriedly got dressed and pranced down the stairs to retrieve his doll. And with it he headed over to Dr. Finklestein's laboratory.

(Knock) (Knock)

After about 10 minutes or so of Jack waiting, Finklestein himself answered the door.

"Good morning!" said Jack as he saw his face.

"Oh Jack come in. What is it you have for me now?"

--

"So you see doctor, I have to get this thing to come to life." said Jack.

They were sitting in a sort of lounge - a recent addition to the house - with bookshelves that went up to the ceiling and comfortable sofas. Jack brought the ballerina doll inside with them and set her in a corner of the lounge.

Dr. Finklestein scratched his hard head and sighed. "Jack, the last time I attempted to do anything like this, the results were disastrous."

"What's the big deal?" asked Jack. "Remember when I wanted to make Christmas for us? You turned those bones into moving skeletons for my reindeer. Right?"

"Yes but bones are the remains of once living organisms." said Finklestein. "I could extract what life was left inside them, even if they were a thousand years old and rotting. It is still there. And her, -" he moved his wheelchair over to where she stood. "Well look at her Jack. She's made of metal." Finklestein flicked the doll's leg with his gloved hand. It made a loud twanging noise that was slightly disturbing.

Jack stood up and went to where Finklestein was. He patted the ballerina's head. It was like touching a hard surface. He sighed.

"Finklestein please." Jack pleaded. "I know you can do this. I know she can do this. I'm begging you." He got on his knees so he could look Dr. Finklestein in the eyes. Then he remembered that Finklestein's eyes here always goggled. But he stared into the blackness, hoping that somehow he could reach out to him with at least the lightest touch possible.

"Alright. I'll try." He answered after some time.

Jack tried to say something but Finklestein interrupted him. "But if this destroys the lab and ruins my life like last time, you'll be the one to pay and fix it."

"Absolutely doctor." Jack stoop up. He took in breath and held it to contain his excitement.

"Now go." Said Finklestein. "This should take a few days."

Jack darted out of the room and practically glided down the stairs. Swinging the front door open, he let out a famous cackle.

"Hehehehehehehe!" he said.

Then, skipping along, he nearly trampled the Mrs. Finklestein who had gone out to the market to buy Finklestein ingredients like Sally used to when she lived there.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!"

Jack was too distracted to notice her.

--

Jack waited for almost two weeks before he got any news. During those two weeks all he could do was focus on his wedding, which was fine for him, but nothing could fully distract him from the doll. Everyday he went to check her in his free time.

But this day was different.

As he went over to the Lab, he even felt different. The town was silent and stood still, like they were anticipating what would happen also.

Inside, Dr. Finklestein was mumbling to himself and he was so caught up in his work he didn't even notice Jack come in.

"Hello there doctor. How's it -"

Before Jack could finish his question, Finklestein shouted a loud "Aha!" and changed one button on his massive control panel.

Finklestein now flipped the humongous switch on the wall that was previously marked off to on. The toy was on the table, face down, and there was a giant wire attached to the wind on her back. The wire bulged as it pumped power into the doll. Bolts of electricity shocked her from a machine on the ceiling and her body was becoming softer, you could tell by the way she flailed and flopped about on the worktable. Finally it was over.

At first nothing happened.

Finklestein sighed and bowed his head, shaking it. "And I really thought it would work this time, but I guess anything's better than what happened last-"

"Doctor look!" interrupted Jack.

She was stirring. At last she sat up, her back was still facing them. The wind on her back fell off and hit the table with a loud clank. Rubbing her eyes, she said:

"Where am I?"

"I think I'm in love." Jack said in an unnecessary whisper.

-

A/N: Wow. I don't think I meant for it to be this long. I guess I got carried away. Not like it's a bad thing though! XD I love constructive criticism BTW.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope.

A/N: For some reason I always find myself picking away at this story. Whoever's still with me on this crusade and whoever is new, welcome. I intend to finish this. Again I feel it is something that hopefully I can still do…this writing thing. Enjoy! =]

-

_Sometimes in life you can be in the situation of a major life decision being made quite fast. You can decide that you need to go to a certain school in order to get the job you want, but with only weeks to choose if its for you. You could decide if finally you're ready to step through the door of independence, with only your whole life to choose to be your own person, or a follower behind masses of people. The choice is up to you. Not fate, not God if you believe in Him, not the universe. If you were given anything ever in your whole life it was freedom of will. Your choice. In the case that relates to the story and the characters in it; their choice. A single character could make the choice to alter the course of the story, just a couple of words to confirm the choice they made, now expressing their ideals to the world, sending energy in the universe to decide the story's fate. _

In wedding plans, Sally was completely stretched in every direction to accomplish things. As a ragdoll, it is hard to keep even the smallest of infants occupied with your time, let alone full grown adults. But Sally pushed through and worked with love and care -by herself- in order to create the day she believed would be the happiest of her life. Jack was helping half-heartedly to all of the plans, barley adding any creativity or any of his pumpkin king genius that he usually adds to his events. And he was never around to help with the things she needed most. If anything, Jack was just a set of idle bones, making more work of things.

Sally stared at the most unforgiving To-Do list you or I have ever seen. The eleven o'clock rays of the pumpkin sunshine beamed at the paper as if it was some sort of medallion. Banging of loose floorboards was heard from above and she assumed Jack was finally awake.

"_Good,"_ Sally thought. "_I have a couple of things he ought to do today."_

But before she could even open her mouth, a whipping breeze rushed from the top of the stairs to the bottom, and then out the front door.

"Jack?" she called, but knew he had not heard her.

"Fine," Sally said to herself. _"I'll just do it all myself."_

Of after about half an hour of starting to complete her to do list, Sally's head was banging. _"What was that noise?" _ She cringed, then put her head on the table. The stress was already beginning to creep inside her, she would have loved just to lay outside and let the maggots crawl through her and the vultures consume her until she was dust.

BOOM...Boom…Boom.

The throbbing in her head went with the steady and slow booms she was hearing. Just thinking about the noise enticed her to vomit. The booming came again but as she took a deep breath Sally realized the booms were beginning to be a much softer banging noise; it was a more shaken and rattling feeling as opposed to the steady boom. And then the bangs wittled down until she realized they were harsh knocks on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" called a man from outside.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sally as she shot up and went to the door with as much speed as her almost forgotton headache would allow. She opened the door, feeling quite out of sorts.

It was the Corpse Kid's oldest brother, Fleming. He was quite tall and thin, proportions similar to that of Jack's, except he was a tad stockier. He flashed a handsome smile as he pulled out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Then his large eyes shot at Sally, staring and still smiling.

"Hello Sally." Fleming beamed, trying to get her attention, and could not help but noticing how she looked a little off today.

Sally looked at Fleming for a moment and then at the clipboard sliently. Then after a while she took the sheet from his hand and began signing at the bottom, without even looking at the query above. Though if she did, she might not have grasped it fully.

As if to understand her confusion, Fleming said: "This is for the Spooky Theatre reservations. You need to check the box below if you want to be inside the theatre or outside, in the courtyard." He handed it back to Sally, careful to let her touch his hand as he passed it back.

Such an innocent sliver of warmth passed through Sally as his hand brushed against hers. Her pulse quickened for a second and she became more aware of her situation. Sally glared at Fleming and then impulsivley checked the box marked: 'For outdoor and courtyard use.' Then she handed the clipboard back to him.

"Sorry." Fleming said. "But you look stressed. Are you alright?" Those round eyes seemed to take in everything that was going on, staring away from Sally for a second, long enough for her to ask him without words to _please_ look at her again in her desperation. And then he did, and a shower of the same warmth she felt before fell inside her.

"Me? Oh. I'm fine, I'm just…I-I'm just…" Sally struggled for words and couldn't bear to look into Fleming's face any longer. The thudding inside her head swelled began to resemble booms of thunder. Sally took a deep breath and bowed her head. Everything was spinning like a merry go round but Sally had no control. Her eyelids began to close as she started to collapse to the floor. Fleming caught her in ease, like she had glided to him.

"Lets get inside." was all he said.

-

A/N: I didn't want to write too much in case people don't respond as much as they have, so don't be too disappointed…if you are.


End file.
